BABY REN BOOK 2 (Baby meets Showbiz)
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: Follow the Tsuraga family on their new life chapter and follow how Baby Ren joins showbiz this is the book two which me and ZionX nee chan made hope you love it. (It's not just two manga cross over but many more, stay updated)
1. Chapter 1 -Tabloid-

Title: Baby Ren Book II (Baby Meets Showbiz Entertainment)

Author: YourBuddyBj/ZionX

Editor: YourBuddyBj/ZionX

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance/Family

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_Hi mina! This is YourBuddyBj friend of ZionX I am a big fan of her and now a friend we talked a lot and asked her about giving me her soft copy of Baby Ren and turn it to a EBook truthfully I was not contented on just book one so now I'm writing a book two and collaborating with the original Author and a friend so please review and support! ^_^\\*_

**-Tabloid-**

A month has passed since that play date and Kyoko's wonderful news to Ren then, a week when the happy couple announced to the whole family and friends that their junior was going to have a sibling. The family was very happy that the couple was now expecting new little Angel a short time after they have been married.

Kyoko was now working full time as an actress and has a busy schedule like Ren and now that Baby Ren was one year old, Kyoko and Ren sometimes leave Baby Ren to Shiharu's daycare and let the twins play with him, the three kids are now fond of each other and were really close. When the twins were starting to fight Baby Ren well be the peace maker and the three daycare ladies found it really cute and adorable.

The three daycare ladies were the only person that knows about Baby Ren as the son of two famous actors of Japan. The couple didn't want to unleash hell on the media for knowing that the newlywed couple already have a child and expecting another but they were going to introduce the Baby to the public slowly.

XXX

May 6, 2014 Tuesday

Kyoko and Ren did their every day ritual bringing Baby Ren to the daycare but what caught their sight was Seiji Matsunaga talking to Shiharu. Both were smiling when Seiji gave the young lady a bundle of roses.

Ren ginned and said, "Looks like his taking my advice well."

Kyoko smiled at him and replied, "Hmm… I see I'm happy for Shiharu – chan"

Ren cleared his throat to let the TV show host and the daycare lady notice their presence. They both blushed at the couple's grinning faces.

After that embarrassing moment for the other couple, Kyoko and Ren brought Baby Ren inside. Kyoko gave him a goodbye kiss and for Ren raspberry kisses and bid their goodbyes. Baby Ren cutely waved his hands and the twins ran toward him and asked him to play.

On their way to the LME, the couple rode happily and they arrived after a few minutes. Ren and Kyoko were greeted by their managers Asamiya and Yashiro and the four now headed to the President's office. When they got inside they saw Lory on his normal suit but his wearing all white from dress shirt to coat and pants and he didn't forget the tie. He was crossing his legs sitting on his overly huge office table and Sebastian holding a basket full of pink petals throwing it on his back ground.

The actors and managers were now immune to his eccentricness, Lory gestured them to sit on the couch.

"So Boss, what's new?" Ren asked.

Lory smirked before he replied. "I hired a great Japanese American director and it's going to be a surprise!"

That made his guest gave him a strange look on their faces. Lory came down from the table and went to explain right to the point of the matter.

"Ren, your parents Kuu and Julie are coming back to Japan to film a movie with you two and I want you to prepare for your roles because you two are getting the role of the main couple." The two nodded with a smile. They both thanked him and left the office for their jobs.

The famous actors now headed to the studio for their couple pictorial for the magazine as one of the power couple and the top acting couple of Japan. After they finished, the two of them had lunch with their managers and they proceeded to the set of their drama to shoot. The couple was greeted by their kohais and the shooting staff. Director Shingai then told them to get ready and they shoot all afternoon.

When the shooting was over, the couple hurried to go pick up their son. They both arrived at the center and were greeted with a hug and kisses from Baby Ren. Kyoko and Ren bid their goodbyes to the Shiharu and the daycare ladies. They all went out and made their way to their car while Baby Ren was busy trying to tell his daddy what happened today and what games they have played.

"Daddy, when are you gonna take me to the park to play? Aoi–tan shaid itsh fun to play there with new fwends." Baby Ren asked him with a pout.

"Soon, Bub. When daddy and mommy are not too busy, daddy promise to take you there to play!" and Baby Ren gave his daddy a cuddle bear which earned an "AWW" from Kyoko.

Ren buckled Baby Ren to his car seat at the back and opened the door for Kyoko to the front seat and after that the three headed to their new home. Ren played with Baby Ren with his new toy car while Kyoko made them dinner. After they finished eating, Ren and Kyoko took Baby Ren for a bath and took him to bed. Kyoko read him a story while Ren explaining some things that the child still could not understand and little did they know he was asleep.

The couple smiled to their son and Ren kissed his forehead while Kyoko kissed his cheeks. They quietly went out of his room and Kyoko went to take a bath first, then Ren. They both tucked into bed and Ren cuddled Kyoko and kissed her temple while rubbing her stomach.

"Daddy can't wait to see you" Ren whispered to their unborn child in Kyoko stomach.

Kyoko giggled. "So do mommy. But mommy and daddy have to wait seven more months to see you."

Ren gave a nod as he agreed with her. Then, the two drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace with contented smile on their faces.

The next morning when the two were finished taking baths and now having breakfast, their home phone rang. Ren answered it while Kyoko continue to feed the Baby.

Ren picked up the phone and a yell surprised him.

"YOU REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME BOY! YOUR FAMILY IS NOW ON THE FRONT PAGE! AGAIN! EVERYWHERE! YOU TWO GO TO MY OFFICE NOW AND BRING THE BABY!" That shocked Ren to hear the president's outburst.

The couple immediately finished eating and feeding the Baby. Kyoko got dressed wearing a light pink dress while Baby Ren was wearing a pink shirt and six pocket shorts with white and black combination high top kicks because he likes to play and run a lot, so he won't hurt his ankle, while Ren was wearing the matching color dress shirt and black slacks.

To their surprise, Sebastian was waiting outside with a limo.

Sebastian spoke, "Tsuraga–sama, master wishes for you to go with me to be safe." The couple with serious faces, nodded.

When they passed the entrance of the building, it was full of reporters, Medias and paparazzi. Sebastian drove on going to the underground parking lot.

Sebastian opened the door for them and Ren came out first and helped Kyoko take Baby Ren who was sleeping and clinging on Kyoko's arm. While the two walked going to the president's office, Kyoko's grip on Ren's arm tightened and Ren gave her a reassuring smile as the three entered the office. Lory and the couple's managers looked in surprise to see the three dressed in matching colors.

Lory cleared his throat. "Please take your seats." Saying it softly because his godchild was sleeping.

Lory threw a tabloid newspaper to Ren which he took and the couple's eyes grew big seeing their picture from the scene yesterday on the parking lot outside the daycare center. Ren was carrying Baby Ren who was hugging him and Ren cuddling Kyoko and their son with red words on the bottom "REN TSURAGA, A DADDY?" Then they both read the contents bellow the huge red words.

"When did the Tsuraga couple had a Baby? Is that why they both got married? Ren Tsuraga got the Maddies love child actress pregnant?

The couple looked at each other and Ren kissed Kyoko's temple to reassure her.

Lory sighed. "You two better get ready. Jelly is coming to help you and the Baby. I arranged a press conference for you three and explain to the media that Baby Ren is yours." Then he gave both of them a good luck smile.

Jelly dressed Kyoko in light pink sundress because its summer, Ren on light pink dress shirt and white blazer while Baby Ren stayed on his pink shirt.

"Oh my gosh! You three are perfect and Baby Ren is so cute!" Jelly commented.

The three headed to the stage inside LME's conference hall and Ren helped Kyoko to sit on the chair while she sat him on her lap. The baby was busy playing with remote controlled car that he was carrying. The three now seated and Ren took a bit of time to teach Baby Ren how the toy works as their managers, Yashiro and Asimiya, announced to the people inside the hall that they could now start asking questions. The reporters and the media talked all at ones making so much noise that Baby Ren put down his toy and covered his ears. Kyoko hugged him protectively.

When Ren saw her worried face, Ren cleared his throat and said, "Please everyone, can you quiet down and let me have a chance to speak? Please understand my son is not very comfortable with the noise."

The reporters and the other media people went silent and took out their laptops with hands already on the keyboard, phones to record their statements, cameras for the live coverage, and voice recorder while the others just notes and pens.

"Did you remember the time I held a press conference about the Baby? All I said on that interview was the truth. But after a week the Baby was returned to us because we are the only parents that he knew and both of us already fell in love with this little guy so we decided to keep him."

One guy raised his hand and asked "Tsuraga san? What is the name of your son? And how old is he?"

Ren smiled like the proud father that he was. "I named him after me his name is Ren Tsuraga Jr. and we call him Baby Ren. He is already one year and five months old. He is a smart and loving Baby."

Then another reporter stood, holding her notes. "Tsuraga–san, do you and Kyoko–chan have no plans on having your own Baby?"

Kyoko blushed and this time, she answered looking at Ren. "We already have."

Ren squeezed her hand and gave her a smirk which made her blush even more. And again, hell broke out.

"We are now expecting a Baby brother or sister for junior." Ren explained.

Then, Yashiro requested that they should minimize their noise because Baby Ren didn't like loud noises. Baby Ren now on Ren's lap playing his toy, the couple answered more questions for about half an hour and the president told Yashiro and Asimiya that they should announce that they would have the last two questions before they conclude the conference.

So Yashiro did as the president asked and pointed to a mature woman who looked like a mother, a media from the crowed holding a voice recorder.

"Tsuraga–san, can I ask the baby a question? How does Baby Ren see Tsuraga–san?"

In response, Ren took the microphone and put it in front of Baby Ren.

"Hey, buddy! Say hello to the lady that's standing." Ren said to his son and waved his own hand for Baby Ren to copy.

Baby Ren search the crowd until he spotted her and then broke into a smile to the Lady. Baby Ren copied his daddy and waved his hand.

"…ello!" speaking in English in super cute way a one year old baby talks.

The crowd gave an "AWW…"

"Bud, that lady asked what do you feel about daddy." Ren asked him.

Then, Baby Ren took the microphone from his dad's grip and cutely announced to the people what he thought about his daddy.

"Daddy ish weally nice! Let'sh me play cawrs and play with my fwends, Aoi-tan and Akane-tan. Mommy weed stowies and daddy gave me this!" He showed off his toy them.

Then Yashiro announced for the last question which came from a male reporter with thick glasses and a laptop.

"Does Tsuraga couple approve if Baby Ren becomes an actor in a young age as that? And what will you do if that affects if his going to school in the future?"

Ren took the microphone and answered. "My son going to be like us, for me it's okay as long as it doesn't stress and bother him. But I don't know about his mother… she's pretty scary when it comes to our son's better good."

Kyoko smiled while ruffling the baby's hair. "Just like what my husband said its okay as long as it doesn't affect his health and emotions or his studies in the future. Together with his soon to be Baby brother or sister, Ren and I well make sure that our children are safe and that nothing bothers them."

The crowd grew silent when they heard the sweet and loving actress talked as a protective mother and with authority.

After the press conference the bodyguards that Lory hired protected the family from the mobbing press. The other reporters and journalist requested to the couple if they could have a pictorial as a family for the magazines and for the social media.

When those pictorial finished, Sebastian drove them home in the limo with Lory, Maria, Jelly, Yashiro, Asamiya and Kanae. Baby Ren was asleep because of the interview. Ren, Lory and Jelly were having a light drink to celebrating about Baby Ren's debut to the public as a Tsuraga but they do not really know that they are a Hizuri.

When the couple arrive home, Ren put Baby Ren on his car shaped bed ─ well, his whole room was themed cars. Baby Ren now lying on his bed, Kyoko took off his shoes and socks. Ren covered him with his favorite blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

Kyoko now cooking dinner she was surprised when Ren hugged her from the back.

"Koun, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy we don't have to hide him anymore." Ren answered with a smile.

Baby Ren woke up later and called to his mommy and daddy. Immediately, they headed to his room and carried him down stairs to have their dinner. And just like their every night they had their ritual bath and bed time stories.


	2. Chapter 2: -Surprise Visit-

**Chapter 2:**

**-Surprise Visit-**

A week have passed from that interview and the couple decided that it's not safe to leave Baby Ren to the daycare because the public knows that the famous Baby was at that place and might be dangerous. The Baby might get mobbed by the paparazzi taking shots at him. So, the couple decided to bring Baby Ren to their work in simple meetings and even live show interviews since the Baby had no problem meeting new people because the adult Ren taught him manners. So, the people around the couple from work didn't mind since he charms them easily.

One time they brought Baby Ren to a variety show which Kyoko used to work as Bo, Yappa Kimagure Rock. The three hosts Hikaru, Shinichi and Yuusei greatly enjoyed holding, playing and making Baby Ren sit on their laps.

Every time they ask a cute question to the baby, Baby Ren answered them adorably. He was making everyone including the staff and the audience to sigh in "AWW". But then he called out to his daddy almost in tears to help him make his new toy car work because he got frustrated when he couldn't make it work all by himself.

Ren took him from the brothers and carried him to the open space of the stage set. Ren sat crossed leg on the floor and sat Baby Ren on his lap. He took the remote control and the car from the baby and switch them on. The car was now running around the stage but it was the adult Ren that was playing and the hosts were amused to see The Ren Tsuraga on "father mode."

Baby Ren was clapping and giggling excited as he watched the car running around.

"Daddy, daddy, me want play! Me want play!" He shouted to his daddy. But Ren was busy enjoying playing with the toy that he didn't immediately give the toy to Baby Ren.

"Kou-I mean, Ren! Give him the toy." Kyoko ordered his husband in a stern voice as she sat on the couch with the three hosts. Ren jerked his head when he heard his wife's stern voice and gave her a nervous smile.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He said apologetically as he handed the toy to Baby Ren who excited played with the toy in his wobbly way and almost drove the toy flying out the stage. Thank goodness for Ren when he guided his little, chubby finger to steer it back.

The show came back from the commercial and the eldest host, Hikaru, called out other guests.

"You still a live, folks? ...from the cuteness of our future little actor?" The crowd answered with squeals and shouts. "Well now, two new guests are joining us today. First up, this famous guy is done from touring and having his concert all over Japan and last time, he was also here with our famous couple. Please give it up to Sho Fuwa!"

The crowd squealed harder and clapped as Sho came into the stage and took his seat across the couple.

"And last but certainly not the least, the lead singer of Vie Ghoul, please welcome, Reino!" Shinichi announced as Reino came out from back stage ad took his seat next to Shinichi.

"I congratulate you two on getting the top seats of the music entertainment" Hikaru greeted them.

"Would our surprise guests like to greet our other special family guests?" The quiet Yuusei asked.

"It's nice to see you again, Lion King and his mate. I guess the little cub is doing great, I see." Reino greeted, waving his hand to the Baby which Baby Ren returned with a smile and came down from his dad's grip to share the toy to his new acquaintance.

The couple looked at each other with worried looks but softened when Reino carried Baby Ren to his lap and asked the couple, "Can I play with him for awhile?"

Kyoko hesitated for a second before she replied, "Sure you can."

Reino smiled and looked down to talk to the baby in his baby talking way. The hosts were surprised to see he can talk to babies while Sho remained quiet since he arrived, so the hosts called out Bo to give them a little entertainment.

Surprisingly, Bo came out wearing a jump suit like a three year old child and funny how Shinichi took hold of Bo's wing and held it looking like father and son. The audience laughed. Kyoko giggled while Ren chuckled and Sho snorted.

Baby Ren suddenly burst out shouting.

"KICKEN!" Baby Ren's adorable way of pronouncing chicken in English. He was pointing to Bo and the audience awed again at his cute English accent.

"Chicken," Reino softly corrected him. Baby Ren tried it again but still, "kicken" was coming out.

Bo, who was holding a bucket full of legos when Yuusei said

"Okay, guys! We have a challenge for you. Do you see Baby Bo is holding a bucket? It's full of Legos! So, our challenge is to see who can build something beautifully creative using these Lego blocks. We won't let Baby Ren know who build which and we will let him decide who the winner is." Hikaru concluded his expalination. "This challenge will certainly show us and the audience how creative you are, guys."

Kyoko took Baby Ren and played with Bo. Bo came out from the backstage and the audience burst in laughter when they saw the chicken driving a little car. Baby Ren was really excited to see the new, shiny toy in front of him, so Kyoko let Baby Ren sit on Bo's lap and strapped the two of them with the seat belt.

While Baby Ren enjoyed his little ride, the boys started with their challenge. Reino sat on the stage floor curiously looking on a piece of Lego on his hand. Sho was sitting cross legged and trying hard to build something creative while Ren was lying comfortably on his stomach on the floor which made the hosts and the female audience look amazed at the top actor of Japan acting like a child.

The host, Hikaru, was intrigued why is he on that position and asked him.

"I got used to it every time I play with my son." Replied Ren with honestly.

After a few minutes the boys were done and Yuusei took a look at the boys' master pieces. Ren was detailed Lego house, Reino made a turtle, and Sho managed to build a simple straight building in one solid color. Shinichi called Kyoko and Bo to bring the baby.

Ren was still there lying on the floor when Baby Ren was brought back from his ride and when he saw his daddy, he ran to him and rode his back.

"DADDY! DADDY! KICKEN FWEND! RIDE CAR!" Baby Ren excitedly informed his daddy about the very cool toy he played with. He pointed at the car, then, Ren took Baby Ren from his back and turned over to lie on his back now and held Baby Ren up in the air like upsy daisy and then lowered him to his face as he blew a raspberry kiss on his neck.

Kyoko cleared his throat to get Ren's attention and then smiled brightly at him letting him know they were not at the comfort of their home.

"See what the Baby can do to me?" Ren said his poor excuse as he looked at her innocently while the audience and hosts were stunned at this display of a new Ren Tsuruga.

The host broke the moment silence and asked the Baby which creation of Lego blocks he liked the most.

"…aws!" Baby Ren said in a very adorable English accent as he pointed to the beautifully made Lego house that his very own daddy created. The audience awed at his cuteness.

But then Baby Ren pointed at the turtle too. "Tuwrltol" He said naming the animal shaped Lego.

The hosts declared it as a tie and the audience applauded to the winners and to the cute little judge of the challenge.

After some few talks and personal questions and Bo's randomness the show ended and the hosts let their guest announced their coming activities and appearances.

The singers announced their coming activities and told the audience to look forward to their shows and appearances. Ren and Kyoko announced their new Movie soon to come and to expect it big. The audience squealed when Ren snaked his arms around Kyoko's waist and Kyoko hugged him back. They both flashed a smile and the eyes of all men and women in the crowd turned heart shaped while Baby Ren was bidding his goodbye to Bo the chicken. He also went to hug Reino goodbye while the visual kei singer ruffled the Baby's hair and returned his hug. Still, Sho remained as quiet as he was during the entire show.

When the hosts bid their goodbyes they told the couple that Baby Ren is still a Baby but he has the charisma of his famous and talented parents. Bo handed him a stuffed toy chicken that looked like Bo himself. Instantly loving it, the Baby gave the soft toy a big and tight hug exclaiming the name of his new friend, "BOBO!"

Then, they all went to their separate ways.

May 15, 2014 Thursday

The couple had their day off and planned to have a little picnic at their backyard with all their close family friends. Seiji and Shiharu with the twins were the first ones to arrive.

Shiharu immediately joined Kyoko in the kitchen preparing the food for all of them. The boys were having their guy talk while watching the kids. Baby Ren, having learned how to drive a toy car from his driving instructor Bo the chicken, was now driving his own miniature car courtesy of his very eccentric Godfather, Lory, who was one of the people spoiling his son. Baby Ren with his passengers are Aoi and Akane was driving really slowly around their family room on the second floor.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ren yelled from the family room that he well get it. Ren came down from the second floor family room where the boys and the kids played.

Ren was happily surprised when he saw the elder Takaraha, Baby Ren's aunt, with her two daughters. One was a teenager and the other was an elementary school girl.

Ren's surprised face turned to a warm smile and let them in. He guided them to where his other guest was and offered them drinks. He also asked them to join them in their family picnic in a little while.

Ren called Baby Ren and the Baby drove his little car. Ren told Baby Ren to say hello to his aunt and give a kiss to her and his cousins too.

"ello!" Baby Ren greeted his aunt and kissed her which the older Takaraha gladly returned.

Her teenage daughter squealed at her cute little cousin and immediately hugged the Baby and kissed him while her younger sister just waved and looking really shy. Suddenly Baby Ren ran towards her and hugged her.

"Play?" Baby Ren asked her with eyes that sparkled with excitement. He ran toward the car and drove it to the little Takaraha.

The older Takaraha spoke and Ren called Baby Ren's attention to listen. "Hello, Baby Ren. I'm your auntie Maeko. I met you when you were just little and these are your cousins Yoko and Zoe." Baby Ren put his hand on his little lips and pointed Yoko, the teenage one then at Zoe the little one.

"ouko! Zowie!" Baby Ren repeated and the girls giggled about the Baby's accent.

Chie asked where is his wife was.

"The girls are in the kitchen preparing the food." Ren answered.

Then, she asked Ren if he could take her to the kitchen to help. Before Maeko went left the Family room, she bowed to show respect to the other guest and introduced herself and so did, Seiji.

After Ren guided her, the women were all gathered at the kitchen doing what they do best and talking girl stuff while the boys were back with the kids and minding them.

The women talked about their men and Maeko asked Kyoko if Ren was a good husband to her and how were they raising Baby Ren. Shiharu was again mistaken as the wife of Seiji by Maeko and she formed an X with her hands and immediately the older woman apologized.

"You're both getting there." Kyoko commented under her giggles and the older woman joined in when she got it what Kyoko meant. Poor Shiharu blushed scarlet red under their teasing.

Back at the boys' side, they still continued on with their guy talk while Baby Ren got out of his car and let Aoi take a turn in driving it. The doorbell rang again and Ren wondered who was it this time and why they were having more and more guest. When he stood up to get the door, Baby Ren clung to his leg and asked if he could go.

Ren gladly took his son with and they both went to open the door. They were very surprise to see Reino, Lory, Kanae, Yashiro, Asamiya and Little Maria. Baby Ren immediately run to hug them. Lory immediately crouched down with open arms to hug his favorite Godson. But to Lory's great disappointment, the Baby passed him and hugged Reino which shocked everyone.

"Hey, little cub!" Reino greeted in his normal tone and the Baby opened his arms letting know Reino he wants to be carried. Reino willingly obliged.

"Weeno come play?" Baby Ren cutely asked with big, round expectant eyes.

"I can't, cubby, I have to go." Reino replied with sad eyes and the Baby nuzzled his head to Reino's neck.

"Weeno don't go…" The baby pleaded almost in tears but Reino pulled away to set him steadily on the floor and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Big boys don't cry, okay? And I really need to go. I just stopped by to give you this." He gave him a big toy truck which was full of construction toys inside. Ren looked at him with a thankful expression. and Reino now facing the adult Ren

"I just stopped by to give the little guy that and this." Reino said to the adult Ren and handing Baby Ren a beagle stuffed toy which earned a smirk from Ren.

"So you're going on that world tour?" asked Ren to the singer.

Reino nodded and turned away to go.

"Bye-bye Weeno…" Baby Ren waved goodbye trying his hardest to hold back his tears. Maria picked him up while Yashiro took the toy truck from the baby which was a little heavy to be carried by Baby Ren but left the stuffed Beagle to his grip.

Lory funnily with tears in his eyes followed the boys, Ren and Yashiro while Kanae and Asamiya asked Ren where Kyoko was to be with their best friend. When the ladies got there, they were surprise to see the new guests.

The women introduced themselves after that while back at the boys, Ren looked at Yashiro with a questioning look.

"Who invited you here?"

"Your wife," Yashiro replied with smirk.

Lory was still in tears as he sat in his own corner of the family room and Maria let down Baby Ren and asked him to play with the others. But Maria spotted some new faces so she greeted them and made friends with them.

Finally, Baby Ren forgot about Reino while still carrying the toy he gave him and he noticed Lory on the side being an emo. So, he went to where his godfather was. He hugged him and offered his toy. Lory miraculously came back to life and hugged the back and he cheered up.

The women were finally done in preparing all the food and went upstairs to the family room which was full of colorful play mats and toys and witnessed the scene with Baby Ren and Lory.

The other girls complimented Kyoko on how big and kindhearted Baby Ren was and was easily love by everyone especially the older woman.

They headed to the mansion's garden which Lory yet again argued about the architecture of the place. But in actuality, Lory was the culprit of all the architecture of the mansion. The kids played around the garden while Kyoko set up the food with the other girls. She suddenly noticed the toy which their Baby was holding and asked Ren.

"Beagle stopped by when Kanae and the others arrived before he left for the world tour today and he gave our son that toy." Ren gave a smirk and a chuckle, and he continued, "Nice joke, right? A beagle toy."

Kyoko giggled and kissed Ren. "Oh, Koun," she sighed in contentment.

Yashiro saw them and squealed but Kanae got irritated and covered his mouth while Asamiya sweat dropped to Kanae's annoyance at Yashiro's fan-girling. Maeko introduced herself to Lory and they talked..

"I didn't make a mistake when I agreed on giving the Baby to this couple. The Baby will grow up as a great and wonderful person living in this happy environment." Maeko confessed while admiring the little family in front of them. Lory one hundred percent agreed with her.

Baby Ren was playing with the twins, his cousins and Maria. They all squealed in shriek as they run around being chased by Shiharu and Seiji.

"Koun, I think I smell something fishy about those two," said Kyoko to her husband while watching Seiji and Shiharu as the two played tag with the kids because she was having a suspicion that the two were actually chasing each other and not the kids.

Ren just smiled. "Let them have their fun." Ren replied in a whisper and then his voice turned low and husky, "Like we had ours."

After all the kids had their fun playing, they all seated and had their lunch. Baby Ren was being feed by Ren and Kyoko, making sure that Ren ate his food, was feeding him too.

"I thought there is only one Baby Ren but it turns out to be two." Maeko and Asamiya laughed when Yashiro teased Ren.

Ren only gave him a glare and then, teased Seiji instead. "So, what is the status of both of you?"

The two blushed and looked away and the others laughed.

Baby Ren banged his plastic spoon telling Ren to feed him more when Yashiro teased Ren again.

"At least the Baby liked his food unlike you." Ren shot his manager a glare again.

"Are you really my manager?" Ren grumbled and Kyoko giggled.

After having lunch, they sat there and talked for a while when Aoi and Akane asked if they could go play again. Everyone agreed even the elder Takaraha and Lory played with all the kids.

The day turned to night, but that afternoon Baby Ren asked if he could play with his cousins again. He even gave one of his bunny toys to Zoe. They all bid their goodbyes to the family and left with promises to do it again.

After getting the Baby to bed, Ren and Kyoko cleaned the place. Ren hugged her from the back while she was washing the dishes and she almost jump in surprise.

"I love our family and I hope you come out soon!" Ren whispered to her as he kissed her cheek and rubbed Kyoko's abdomen.

"But not that soon, Koun." Kyoko replied and he smiled. They both retired to bed after that.

In the middle of their sleep, Ren's phone rang. He sleepily searched for his phone on the bedside table but also being careful not to wake his wife. At last his hand found it and he answered the call.


	3. Authors note:

**May 17, 2014 **

**Authors note:**

I'm going to continue this story I promise that and please help support my work by clicking favorite and making reviews your humble Author _**YourBuddyBj**_ ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**-ARRIVAL -**

After the day with the surprise visits, the couple woke up early in the morning. Ren was groaning in front of the breakfast table while Baby Ren was cutely bobbing his head trying to be fully awake, trying to keep his eyes open. Kyoko was making breakfast for all of them.

"Koun, can you make Baby Ren's milk on his favorite sippy cup?"

Ren gave an "uhn" and made the milk. After he finished, he saw Baby Ren asleep in his high chair, head down and hand on his lap. Ren smiled and took out his phone to snap a photo.

He woke Baby Ren up and when he did the Baby obediently sipped his milk. Then, Kyoko handed Ren his breakfast and she put hers on the table. She tried to feed Baby Ren some sausage and eggs and the Baby opened his mouth wide which made Kyoko happy unlike Ren's lack of appetite for food. After they finished, they all headed to LME.

When they arrived, the staff and the workers wondered why the top actors were there without their managers. The famous family made their way to the elevators. Ren was carrying the sleeping Baby Ren on his shoulders while Kyoko was carrying his baby bag for while the other was holding hands with Ren.

They entered Lory's office and set Baby Ren down on the couch to sleep. Lory asked them to sit down and offered tea.

"Thank you, president, but we just had our breakfast." They replied.

So, Lory cut to the chase. "Ren, my boy, just like I told you, Kuu and Julie will arrive today around 10:30 AM. You and Kyoko with Baby Ren are the ones who're going to pick them up and Sebastian will drive you all in one of my limos."

Ren, Kyoko and the Baby dropped by the daycare to say hello since they still have time. Shiharu and Kyoko had a little girl talk with the other two daycare ladies while Kyoko asked Ren and Sebastian to watch the kids for a while.

The visit didn't last long and Sebastian took them to the airport. As expected, they got mobbed when they stayed on the arrival area but the Narita airport staff and manager guided the family to a private area where they could greet their parents.

It took an hour or so for the plane that the old Hizuri couple was in to land. They went through a private custom for VIPs, took their luggage and were cheerfully greeted by their adorable grandson running to give them their welcoming hugs and kisses.

They greeted, hugged and kissed each other after missing each other greatly. The grandparents were giving their attentions to their little cutie grandson. But Sebastian told them it was time to go so they won't be mobbed again. So they headed to a separate exclusive exit from the general public where the limo was waiting for them. The family quickly got in and inside the vehicle; Baby Ren was now busy telling stories to his grandparents. Everyone found it very cute how he talked with his adorable pronunciations of things.

All the way to Tsuraga's mansion the old couple congratulated the new couple about having another Baby while Julie gave Baby Ren lots of Baby shirt designed cars. Kyoko and Ren were really happy for their son. Soon after, they arrived home. Ren and Sebastian helped Kuu bring their entire luggage in and showed them their room. Their parent was pretty happy of the room Kyoko had chosen for them to stay in, while they were there.

After the guys finished bringing Kuu and Julie's things in, Sebastian bid his goodbye to the family and returned to his master's side once again. Then, the family had a late lunch and Kuu, after finishing a whole mountain of food, was now playing with his grandson. He was pretty impressed about Baby Ren knowing a few words in English. Kuu then decided to teach Baby Ren to talk in English and the Baby was impressively easy to teach. He easily memorized it all, but Baby Ren can't yet pronounce it very well.

Ren, Kyoko and Julie were discussing about Julie's new fashion show and it's all about couple modeling. She was planning on making her precious children the finale models. Kyoko and Ren happily agreed to do it. They were always happy to work together.

After a while, Kyoko and Ren asked if they could go to their work and let the old couple play with their cute and hyper active grandson. The grandparents were ecstatic to do it. It was a great way to make up for lost time with Baby Ren since they had been away for a while. On their way to the studio, they talked about Baby names until they arrived and saw their managers waiting for them.

They both apologized and headed inside. They immediately went to hair, costume and make-up. When they finished, the host Seiji checked up on them and the couple said they are ready.

When the director said action all the audience piped down and Seiji started the program.

"Good evening everyone! This is the one-on-one, where your private life is the topic! Our guests for tonight are the famous couple and good friends of mine, the Tsuraga couple!"

The audience applauded as the couple made their entrance with _If we fall in love _song on the background. Ren's arm were around Kyoko's waist and Kyoko had her arm on top of his while waving to the audience who shrieked even louder when they noticed that they had matching colors. Ren was wearing sky blue dress shirt and a white blazer while Kyoko was wearing a sky blue sun dress with a white ribbon on her waist and she paired it up with white high heels. They got even louder when Ren kissed her on live television.

Seiji gestured for them to sit on the love seat they prepared and the couple thanked him.

"So, Ren-san, I heard that you and Kyoko-chan are having a new movie with the famous Hollywood action star. I also heard from president that Japan is going to be expecting a huge director who's going to be employed on LME. Is that correct?"

Ren smiled with his arm still around Kyoko's waist.

"Yes, you are. Actually, the President even kept it a secret from us as well. And yes, the famous Kuu Hizuri and his wife are going to work with us." Ren replied and Seiji nodded.

"So, enough with the work; Ren-san let's get on with your personal life. Everyone wants to know when and how the two of you met?"

Ren gave a smirk before he replied. "Well… you won't believe me but we are childhood sweethearts," he paused when the crowd went wild at his revelation. After they quieted down a little, he continued. "We met at Kyoto, back when I was ten and she was just six. My parents took me with them for a vacation, I wondered to a clearing and with a stream. I heard her crying behind a bush. We met and became friends."

"That sounds interesting, Ren-san. Were you both in contact with each other all those years in between? Is why Kyoko-chan is now an actress?"

Kyoko shrugged and said

"No, we didn't have any contact since the day he left. But…he left me with something." She showed her 'corn' necklace and Seiji was in awe. "And I joined the entertainment industry because of someone I want to have revenge on but that all change when I met him again."

Seiji raised his eyebrow. "Uhuh… but how did both of you met as an adult? What is your first impression of each other and how did you figure out that you two were childhood sweet hearts?"

Ren chuckled recalling their first meeting as he answered this time. "When we meet again, it was not in good terms, actually. But as soon as she dropped that dark blue stone and I picked it up, she called it corn stone and I remembered her. I was surprised at first because she had changed. Then, slowly fell in love with her again as we bumped into each other, especially when she became my temporary manager. I don't think she remembered me, though. Every time I go near her I restrained myself from hugging her but when our son came along, that was the chance that I could be together with her again. Well, as you can see, it certainly did." The audience awed

"Wow, Ren-san! That was pretty deep for a top actor like you. So, now that we all know when and how they met, I have asked a certain favor to one of their friends for an embarrassing photo or video clip!" Seiji announced with a mischievous smile. The audience came alive with their clapping and laughing.

Then the LED screen on their back flashed and showed the photo. It showed a photo of Kyoko sleeping on their bed and a blanket covering her while she was cuddling a huge bump under the blanket and its hair is showing at the end of the blanket.

The next one was the same but under the blanket was the famous actor half naked only wearing boxers cuddling the top actress stomach while the actress was wearing night gown which was hiking up because of Ren's arm under her clothes. There was a quotation under it, 'We found them like this when we came to pick them up because they are late'

The audience shrieked and squealed.

"This next photo, well, you might find it either cute or hilarious. It's up to you folks!"

The next one was of Ren wearing an overalls dog costume with a little black paint on his nose while carrying Baby Ren who was just eleven month old wearing the same costume with Kyoko in the same costume holding hands with Ren. The little dog family were making faces at the camera.

The audience sighed at their cuteness.

Seiji chuckled as he continued. "Alright, this one came from Kyoko-chan herself."

_It was a video clip and they played it. All can be heard was the shower, then suddenly Ren's voice called out for Kyoko, "Sweetheart! I forgot my towel, can you come in here, please?" _

_Kyoko while giggling replied, "No! Get it yourself." _

_Ren groaned. "Augh… come on! We're married, Geez! We have seen enough of each other already! I'll count to three… Tsk, one, two, three!" _

_And all they saw was a famous actor on his under wear running to catch the woman holding the camera. The camera fell to their bed and was still taping. A bit out of balance but still getting Ren carrying Kyoko inside the bathroom and Ren shouted, "OW! You bit me!" _

_And all they could hear was an actress giggling when they heard a splash and a scream and laughter and that when the clip ended._

"Wow, Ren-san is quite a sadist!" said Seiji. Ren looked at Kyoko with an Emperor of the night smile.

"We'll settle this tonight, Love." Ren looked at Kyoko with an Emperor of the night smile. Seiji sweat dropped and he heard Kyoko gulped while smiling. The audience could see a hungry lion and a nervous bunny.

Then Seiji asked Ren where was that taken and the couple both answered with Kyoko blushing, "Guam, our honeymoon."

The audience squealed and went wild at the most intimate information they had learned about the famous couple.

"So, now that embarrassing stuff is done, can I ask you a between guys personal question? Besides, we're friends, right?" Ren gave a smirk as he asked their host. Seiji's smile turned to a worried look but nodded.

"Sid you take my advice, my friend?" Seiji was looking around and avoiding his eyes when Ren again asked "What's the status with her?"

Seiji got flustered and looked down blushing. "Doing fine... and I guess it's working."

"Great! All you have to do is make a move." Ren grinned at the blushing man, satisfied in getting his revenge.

Listening to their conversation, the audience got curios as to whom were they talking about. There was a big question mark floating around the audience which was starting to turn into an uncomfortable atmosphere. So, that's when Seiji decided to end the program because he knew Ren was going to tease him some more and the audience would feel uncomfortable in not knowing what they were talking about.

Once they finished, they went backstage and Seiji headed to the couple's dressing room to apologize. But Ren just laughed at him while Kyoko on the other hand was laughing because of Ren's raspberry kisses on her neck and her tickle spots.

Then after that punishment they both headed home. When they arrived, they saw the old Hizuri couple talking on the living room and gestured to the Baby was already sleeping in his room.

The couple were tired so they both took a bath and drifted to bed as well. They went to sleep looking forward to tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**-MS. DIRECTOR AND WAIT WHO IS HE?-**

The entire family had breakfast and got cleaned and afterwards they all headed to LME. Ren was driving while Kuu on the back seat with Julie and Baby Ren was singing nursery rhymes and Baby Ren was trying to sing it too. When they got to LME, Yashiro called Ren and said that the president wasn't around. He had an important person to pick up and meet.

While Ren and Kyoko were at the lobby with their managers, they saw an American reality talk show.

"I think that American lady is a famous director for being a young prodigy," commented by Ren which made Kyoko nod in amazement.

The lady was in her early twenties. She was somewhat defending someone on the show which the gay host was insisting about the accused.

"Even though he is just my half-brother and not a brother of by blood, we treat each other like one. All the people that are watching this right now, pardon me, but even you, Vice, don't really know my brother. You might see him always as a frowning cat and his coworkers a grumpy dog but if you know him better he is a sweet guy with big heart. He's like a normal person who jokes and protects his family and friends more than his life."

"How can you say that when he snubs and ignores his fans, even his coworkers on set?" asked the host and the lady face started to a frown.

"If you know last Thursday his friend Mikey got in to a bar fight all of their other friends already ran because they saw a huge number of enemies but Dave stood beside Mikey and got into a ramble which the other party started and Dave just stood for what is right. I just brought Dave home yesterday from the hospital. He had a broken left knee, three cracked ribs and a little bump in the head from the bottle that was smashed to his head, and you're saying he is a dense boy and a senseless actor?"

The host was stunned from what she had confessed what happened to the actor. When she walked out the show and gone backstage, the program was forced to end.

"Wow, so that's show business in other country, huh?" asked Kyoko in amazement.

"Not really. It's up to the host and up to the personal issue being thrown at you," said Ren and Kyoko snuggled more to him.

Yashiro called out to them while Kuu and Julie outside were signing autographs and Baby Ren was squirming from Ren's grip calling, "Paphy!"

Yashiro was really amused how the Baby tries hard to talk.

Then, Chiori came and went straight to the baby and pinched his cheeks because of his cuteness. She was with Sawara who was asking where on earth their president was, but Yashiro told them that he was in some important business.

All the commotion outside by the fans due to the old Hizuri couple suddenly stopped when Kanae walked in with a frown, obviously irritated by her admirer, Hiou, who was following her or more like pestering her.

"Babe, wait for me!" shouted the child star and Kanae let out a strangled groan.

"Stop calling me that! You're too young!" Kanae barked irritated back at the child star.

The old Hizuri couple sweat dropped and laughed. "They are still at it!" said Kuu while Julie just smiled.

Ren and Kyoko with the others were chuckling and giggling when Kanae and Hiou got inside.

"What?!" Kanae demanded with sarcasm while Hiou wave to the Baby.

Baby Ren returned the smile and asked him with hopeful eyes, "play?"

"I'm sorry, little buddy, I can't. I have work," said the young actor

"Spoken like a professional," commented Ren with a smile of respect and the boy nodded.

After a few minutes, they all headed to a café inside the LME building. While having tea and having conversations, Sawara received a phone call and it was from the president.

Sawara, Chiori, Ren, Kyoko and the old Hizuri couple looking at each other, Sawara stood up and left the table to talk privately. After that they did not ask him why or how strange it was that the president didn't want the rest of them to hear their conversation.

Yashiro called for the cast meeting then after they started without the director and president but it was still a success and everyone went their separate ways. When the family was out in the parking lot behind the LME they spotted Lory's gold limo.

Kuu was about to greet Lory when he came out but they were shock when they saw him wearing his normal suit. He wore a black suit with pink tie while he held out his hand to help a certain beautiful young lady. But they didn't get to get a good look at the young lady or spoke to the president at all because they were mobbed by their fans.

Sawara with some security guards were running to get the family's attention but Sawara was surprise to see the president. Then, Lory said they all have to go back to LME in his office to settle some things. They all nodded and the security guards helped covered them as they went back in.

Baby Ren was sound asleep in Kyoko's arms while Ren carried the bag for Kyoko and Baby Ren. When they arrive at Lory's office, Lory told the young lady to introduce herself and Ren and Kyoko finally recognized her face.

"Hello. My name is Zea Xavier, 23 years old and I'll be your director." She greeted and they were all shocked at how young she was.

"She is the directing prodigy of Hollywood," Lory stated.

"We saw you on TV where you walked out in the middle of the interview," said Kyoko and Zea nodded.

"There are three more actors from Hollywood that's going to sign a contract here in LME due to uncle's request, and they are one of my closest friends. Please take care of us." She smiled which made Yashiro's glasses fell on his nose.

They heard a knock on the door and Asamiya opened it. It was director Shingai and director Ogata.

"You called us, president?" asked Ogata.

"Ahh… Please join us, my two top directors, I want you to meet and take good care of my lovely niece." Lory gestured to Zea.

Ogata and Shingai lost their composure when they recognized her. They took hold of each of her hand and shook it with shining eyes.

"Miss Zion!"

Then suddenly, all the people in the room sweat dropped except Baby Ren who was still sound asleep on Kyoko's arms. They all looked at the door suddenly slamming open revealing a tall blonde guy knocking the living day lights out of the two male directors.

With a dog and an Indian guy running behind him, the tall blonde guy around 6'5 tall wearing an Indian turban and Indian outfit with an angry face came barging in.

"Dave, STOP IT!" shrieked by Zea.

"Who are they?" said the young man.

"And who are you?" said the people in the room. He removed his shades and the turban he was wearing

"SHANE?!" said by Kuu with a surprise.

"Boy, introduce yourself!" Lory commanded the rude boy.

"Stephan Shane Farrelly, 18 years old and the international Child superstar from the States and I'm half American half Irish."

Lory nodded "He made his debut when he was just one year old with his late father and now one of the cast of the movie."

"I got to work with him when he was just three years old and I have to say he is good." Kuu commented.

"What do you expect from an acting prodigy?" both older men laughed.

"So, what are they doing to you?" Shane demanded, first holding her face then the other parts of her body from top to bottom to check.

"I'm okay, Dave, no need to worry. Anyways, why are you late and what's up with that… get up?" asked Zion, Zea's stage name as director to the new guy.

"Same as always, to get away from fan girls," replied Shane, Dave's stage name as an actor.

"They are just new acquaintances. No need to do that. They are just being friendly," said Zion. "They are directors too from LME." And she continued nodding at Kuu. "Nice to see you again, popsy!"

"Nice to see you too, kiddo. Look how you've grown."

"It's great to be working with you again."

Then he looked to Ren and Kyoko who was standing side by side with the Baby. "Ahh… kid, I would like you to meet my son, daughter-in-law and grandson." He introduced so proudly.

"Nice to meet you." Shane greeted.

Then Lory introduced him to the others. When he shook hands with Chiori, she suddenly hugged him and he awkwardly hugged back tapping her back with a forced smile.

"Baljeet, do have my clothes?" asked Shane to the Indian guy.

"Yes, I do," he replied in an Indian accent.

"Z, I'll go change." He told her and the young director nodded.

After a few minutes of talking, the two directors were now awake and Zion apologized. Shane was back and apologized to them about what happened and the two accepted his apology. After talking some more, they all headed out to the parking lot to go home.

The family got home early around three in the afternoon when they noticed they have a new neighbor. Three trucks were parked outside a huge mansion. It was a lot bigger than theirs, but from the second level, it was all glass walls in front.

"Why don't we bring dinner later to them and welcome them?" Julie suggested and all excitedly agreed.

They went to their house first and the guys played with the baby while the girls were at the kitchen preparing for their welcoming dish to their new neighbor.

Around six in the evening, they headed to their neighbor who just finished moving. Ren and Kyoko knocked while Kuu carried all the food and Julie was holding the Baby when a familiar face appeared.

"Oh, hello! So you guys are our neighbor. Welcome, please come in." Zea greeted with a happy smile.

Then the family smiled and came inside. They were surprised to see a half-naked guy only wearing a red and white Hawaiian print board shorts and beats headphones.

"Geez, Shane! Please put on a shirt." Zea exclaimed but she was completely ignored as the guy headed to the kitchen while scratching his stomach.

"Well, welcome to the village Zion-chan," said Kyoko and Ren smiled while Baby Ren fan to the lap of Zion.

The girls little talked while Baby Ren played with Shane's pet bulldog and the boys were with Shane on the backyard near the eight shaped pool. Shane was playing his guitar while Baljeet on a bungle drum.

Ren and Kuu were amazed that Shane can sing and play instruments. Ren sang with him while Kuu took the other guitar from Shane's music room.

"You guys can call me Dave that's what my family and close friends call me." He told the older men and they nodded in agreement.

They had their guy talk about boys stuff and laughed boisterously when the girls called out to eat. They came in and Shane was still not wearing any shirt but so did Kuu and Ren. They had apparently made themselves feel at home. Julie and Kyoko giggled at how the boys bond.

After they ate, Kyoko asked out of curiosity, "are you two dating or somewhat engaged?"

Both Zion and Shane looked at each other and they said in chorus, "EWW! We're brother and sister."

Then Zion went on to explain, "But not by blood. His mom married my dad when his dad died and my mom died too. Our other parent married each other when I was just eleven and him five years old. But our parents died in a plane crash four years ago."

Julie bowed her head, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Then this time Shane, who was still eating, replied. "That's why we stick together."

They had a great time talking and getting to know each other.

Then Ren said, "The issues that they are throwing at Dave are not true at all. He's actually pretty normal."

That made Zion really happy. After that chit chat, the family went home to get ready for bed.

Ren hugged Kyoko who was tucking Baby Ren to bed said, "I hope this movie we are filming will finish really quick." Kyoko nodded. After they tucked the Baby, they both went to their own room to rest.


	6. Authors note: 2

May 19,2014

**Authors note:**

I'm looking for a beta and another editor to make my work faster and I could publish it thank you and please support my good friend _**ZionX**_ from the book one of _**Baby Ren**_** ^_^\\***

please help support my work by clicking favorite and making reviews your humble Author _**YourBuddyBj**_ ^_^


	7. Chapter 5 -PARTY AND NEW ACTORS-

**Chapter 5:**

**-PARTY AND NEW ACTORS-**

After meeting new friends and colleagues yesterday, the couple was early at LME for their pictorial with the other new cast of the movie while Baby Ren came with his grandparents.

When the half-siblings greeted the couple good morning in the hallway, all the female workers were looking at Shane and Ren with such heart-shaped eyes because of the heart melting smiles they gave.

Yashiro called them and all headed to the studio with the photographer. Ren and Shane would act as siblings in the movie. Ren, the older brother who works as chief of police while Shane, a university college student taking architecture with Kuu as their father who was the general of the Japanese military, Julie as the housewife, Kyoko as a university professor who was teaching at Shane's school and let's not forget Baby Ren's cuteness whom director Zea happily gave a cute role as Ren and Kyoko's son who would go to Kanae and Chiori's daycare center. But the family was no ordinary people. They keep a certain secret to the people around them and that gave the story its plot twist.

The boys had their pictorial first. Ren was dressed in a formal police suit with a tie and suit jacket with a police head wear while Shane was on his complete white suit university uniform with huge glasses. Then another male and female actor arrived at the set.

Shane and Ren approached them to greet hello and Shane recognized who they were.

"Takumi, Misaki? Wow, I did not know sis invited you," said Shane while Ren looked confused.

"You know them?" Ren voiced his confusion and Shane nodded in response.

"Yeah, they are my friends back in the states. These two are Ms. Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi. They are both Japanese in blood and both are awesome actors." Ren shook hands with Takumi and Misaki.

Yashiro called to Ren and Shane to tell them that Kyoko and Baby Ren and the old Hizuri couple were done with dressing up and make-up. The two guys nodded and asked the two other actors to come with them.

Ren introduced Yashiro to the new actors when Shane joked, "I heard on Hollywood Buzz that the two of you are officially dating?"

Misaki's face turned red while Takumi smirked and grabbed the actress by the waist.

"Yes, we are." Takumi replied proudly and Ren congratulated them. The photographer called to Shane and Ren to have their photo shoot with the family.

Both headed to the green back ground stage with Kuu, Julie, Kyoko, and Baby Ren. Kuu was in his formal military combat uniform. Julie was wearing a simple sundress with apron. Kyoko was in a business suit while Baby Ren was really adorable in his panda print t-shit, blue six pocket shorts and high top shoes. The actors posed even Baby Ren cutely smiling.

Afterwards, the new actors came out to greet them. Ren and Shane introduced them to Kyoko, Kanae, Chiori and Hiou. When it was the supporting actresses who were also known as the other Love Me members' turn for the photo shoot, Kuu congratulated the young new rising actors from Hollywood of their progressing relationship.

After Kanae and Chiori, it was Takumi and Misaki's turn for the photo shoot. They were going to play as lovers in the movie. Takumi was the best friend of Ren and Misaki was the closest friend of Kyoko from work on the university.

Baljeet called to them with Yashirp, asamiya and all the other managers of the actors. They told them that after the photo shoot in the morning they should prepare for the afternoon event which was the welcoming party for their new friends and colleagues at the President's mansion.

The Hizuri family had a little bonding to go to Disney land while Takumi and Misaki told the others that they were heading to their hotel suite to rest but the siblings insist that they should stay at their place and the couple couldn't argue so they just sighed in defeat.

Jelly disguised the old Hizuri couple so they wouldn't be mob at the park. Ren, Kyoko and even Baby Ren, the three of them were already well known on the whole Japan so they better be careful.

While Takumi, Misaki, Zea and Shane were at the Farrely's manor, Shane and Takumi wearing their board shorts chilling out at the pool side and the girls were having girls talk inside the parlor, Shane was using the internet when he spotted his picture with his sister and the couple that now lives with them with a caption **'Cross star lover couple, prodigy director and the international actor changed agency?'** Shane told them about it but they let it go. Shane did not even read the article and just shut down his unit and relaxed.

When 5:00 PM came around, they prepared and got dressed in formal attire. They were going to meet huge people in the Japanese entertainment industry.

Ren was wearing tuxedo with a red dress shirt to match Kyoko's Chinese dress and Baby Ren wore his very cute miniature version of his father's suit. Kuu and Julie also wore matching colors. Kuu was in a red dress shirt with white vest and black ascot tie and a ruby gem on the middle of the tie. His clothes were courtesy of his wife who was wearing a fabulous red long gown.

After a few hours, Shane was driving his white hammer with his sister. They arrived and Shane was in an all-black dress shirt with black slacks a red bowtie and his huge graded glasses with his sister clinging to his arm wearing a beautiful pink and white gown with a cute white bow tied on her stomach.

And behind them was Takumi who just bought a car for them to use. They followed the siblings from the back. Takumi was wearing an all-white tuxedo with shades and Misaki was in an all-white gown which Julie designed for her back then which she never had a chance to wear because she usually wear short dresses both holding hands.

Many of the known people in Japan talked to them and greeted them while the party was ongoing. Baby Ren was being passed from one person to another. All the people were really amused and taken in by the Baby's adorableness that they even asked the couple if they taught him that but they said no.

People like the chairman of the TV station told them that "that Baby has a future in this industry" but Kyoko and Ren told them that it was up to him if he wanted to. It was his choice.

The party lasted long and Takumi and Misaki never broke their holding hands while Kuu and Julie, Ren and Kyoko with Lory and Zea were entertaining the other guest. Meanwhile, Shane was hiding and running away from other female celebrities that wanted him to be the leading man and were flirting with him. Maria spotted him quietly eating food in the corner.

The party was going smoothly just as Lory planned and it was enjoyed by the other celebrities and other big people in the industry. Sho Fuwa was even there but the Tsuraga couple has to go home early because their son was sound asleep from all the playing and talking.

A week after the party, Lory announced to the public that the star cross lovers and the prodigy siblings were going to sign the official contract that they will officially change agency. Once again Jelly was in charge of their make-up and wardrobe with the help of Julie for their outfits.

The boys were now wearing suits except for Shane who liked to wear a shirt and just topped it with blazer while the girls were in sundresses knowing it was summer and Baby Ren in his cute denim overall shorts.

They sat on the stage with a long table and chairs lined side by side, the Medias were flashing cameras around and video cameras rolling.

Lory took the microphone and stated, "LME entertainment agency formally announce that we did hire new actors who are well known to the world, now signing a contract for our new movie which Ms. Zea Xavier is going to direct with our own director Shingai and Ogata to help."

That sent the media hell out of throwing questions here and there while the Hollywood actors stood quietly in the corner.

After that ruckus, Lory and the other managers clarified the contract signing and after an hour of questions and answers, finally it was time for the official contract signing. When they finished, the person in charge announced that the celebrities were going to leave now and the conference was finish.

XXX

May 25, 2014 Sunday

After the contract signing, Kyoko and Ren invited their new friends to have dinner with them. Even Ren called Maeko and her daughters to have a little feast with them together with Seiji and Baby Ren's best friends, Aoi and Akane.

Later that afternoon when Shiharu arrived with Seiji and the twins, Shiharu headed to the kitchen where she found Kyoko and Maeko already preparing food for their barbeque but blushed when she found a cute blonde guy shirtless helping the women.

Seiji headed to the Tsuraga's pool side garden where the other men. Of course, it was a barbeque party so all the boys were wearing shorts while Seiji in pants. Ren chuckled and brought him to their room to lend him a pair of shorts.

Shiharu was in her summer dress that Julie insisted giving her.

"It's like having another daughter," said Julie while the kids were being watched by Maria, Kanae, Chiori and the managers as they join their play.

Lory and the other men were having a guy talk and pestering Seiji about his love life, while Zea and the two male directors were having a discussion about the upcoming movie on who they might add to the cast and the special appearances and maybe adding some suspense on the plot.

Every time Shane brings out the marinated meat to be grilled Shane looks to the two male directors with a glare and his middle finger together with his fore finger making a 'I'm watching you' sign to them.

When Baljeet opened the TV to watch Hollywood buzz, Zea looked surprised when she heard **'Asia's Heart Ms. Hino Kahoko revealed she has twin sons.'** Then a picture appeared on the screen where a show named true story where the host was Vice, the one that interviewed Zea, showing a scarlet haired beautiful woman being hugged by two identical sky blue haired three year old boys.

Shane leaned his body and elbow on the back rest of the sofa and said, "hey, sis! It's your best friend." Then all of them looked at the siblings.

"I did not know Kaho is good at hiding them but maybe it's time to tell the public the truth that she's a single mother and I'm quite proud to say that those boys are really well raised by her." Shane nodded in agreement.

"Well, those boys are cheerful and polite. Maybe sister Kaho can't stand all the suitors so she told the public she is busy being a mom." Shane joked.

They left TV is on which can be seen on the glass wall near the garden whike they grill when another buzz came on. **'International cold violinist got himself in a bar fight caught on mobile camera by a local costumer' **then the other reporter looked to his companion and said, "wow we did not expect that he would go to an extent bar fight even though he is a cold violinist."

Then they saw Shane massaging his temple.

"are you okay Dave?" Chiori asked and he nodded.

"Every time those drunken retards goes out drinking and gets into trouble, I'm the one who cleans up their asses…" he sighed and Chiori comforted him by rubbing his back, not to mention bare skin.

Zea raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Hey, doll face, it's not like that, okay? It's just that I go with them but I don't get myself drunk and stay sober to safely drive them home." Defended Shane when Zea shrugged.

"I did not say anything… and whatever, Frankenstein!" The other people around them laughed as they called each other names. It showed how deep their bond and understanding goes.

Everyone laughed harder when baby Ren called Shane "Fwankie!"

Shane looked at the other girls and asked, "Do I look like a monster?"

"When you're angry you look like the Hulk" Baljeet who was eating at the back commented.

"I'm hurt" Shane pouted.

"It doesn't suit your looks, sis." Zea teased him.

Everyone was enjoying their food when suddenly Zea had an idea, a very great idea. She called the other two directors and asked them about adding her best friend to the cast and they both agreed. Kahoko Hino was a great singer.

While Shane was having guy talk with Seiji, Ren and Takumi, Zea suddenly massaged Shane's shoulders which caused him to spit out his beer.

"Bro! What is wrong with you?! Stop that!" Shane exclaimed in surprise.

"Aww… come on, sis. You know I'm just being a good sister."

"Okay, bro, what's the favor?" Shane asked in suspicion. Then Zea smiled broadly.

"Can you call Len and ask him if he would agree being one of our cast?" then Shane with a surprised look

"You know, sis, that he is an aloof, cold hearted, not interested drunkard idiot friend of mine, right? And besides, he won't agree." Shane told his sister with a surprised look.

"Then try calling him." Zea challenged him as she put her hands on her waist.

"Wanna bet, bro?" Shane challenged her back.

"Sure. So what's the catch?" She agreed and he smirked.

"Okay, then you are banned from using my kitchen and you have to massage my back for a year, deal?" "and what's in it for me when I win?" She asked.

"Your choice." He replied with a smirk again.

"Alright! Then, I'm going to insert some funny scenes in the movie where you go to a stag party for girls and you strip dance." Everyone's jaw dropped and Ren reacted first.

"Is that fine with you, Dave?" Ren asked and he nodded.

"Deal then."

Shane dialed his phone and he made it on loud speaker. The sound of picking up was heard.

"That's odd…" said Shane.

"Hello, frank (short for Frankenstein). What made you call this early?" said the guy from another line.

"Not much." Shane answered cryptically. then

"Cut to the chase, Frankie, what do you want?" The guy on the other line sound irritated. then Shane teased

"Are having menstruation?" Shane teased him and the girls were trying hard stopping themselves from laughing out loud. Then he continued, "dude, you're the only guy I know who have one every day. Is it true what our other friends say you have one?" then the other line groaned

"Frank, I'm not in the mood and I have an awful hang over so leave me alone." The other line groaned out.

"You always do!" Baljeet and Shane retorted together.

"Okay, Frank and his Indian nerd friend, what's up?" The guy sighed.

"My sister is asking if you could be one of the casts of the movie that we are filming."

"Fine, when is it?" The guy on the other line replied with a sigh again.

"First you picked up my call quickly, now you're agreeing without a fight? That's odd…" Shane was so surprised.

"WHEN IS IT?!" The guy groaned in frustration.

"Okay, okay, grumpy lizard, next month and don't worry about the place. You can stay with us."

"Hmph… that's okay, man, we got our own place, remember? I'm Japanese…"

"ohh yeah…" Shane groaned as he remembered. Then the line went dead.

Zea with a cat's grin on her face reminded his brother, "A deal is a deal, right sis?" Shane's eyes widened.

"SHOOT!" They all laughed except Shane who was on tears.

Baljeet commented "idiot" in Indian language while laughing hard when Shane deadpanned him.

"I am not going to humiliate myself alone! You're coming with me and don't speak of this to anyone back at the pub!"

The Hizuri family was having fun bonding with old friends and new friends while Shane was still sulking in a corner. Baby Ren playing with his toy truck and other construction toys that Reino gave him on the sand box which Ren made with the other kids Aoi was in his little and hat that Seiji bought for him together with Yashiro and Asamiya who was amused by baby Ren's English accent.

Maria and Yoko had a teenage understanding talked about boys while Lory was being nosy about whether his granddaughter has a boyfriend or not.

The day turned to night and every one bid goodbyes and Maeko wished them good luck on the upcoming movie.

Hello! buddy here!

Gee thanks for the only one review sorry I haven't update yet I dont have an Editor but if you like I would love to have you just visit my profile and go to my FB account LAV yah!


End file.
